


Pitiful Creature

by GirlNightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angels, Blasphemy, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hell Trauma, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Pagan Gods, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Warlocks, What if heaven is not what it seems?, Witches, this is an excuse to get better at horror writing, you are mephisto because I hate the term reader, you find something you shouldn't and you just have to take responsibility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNightmare/pseuds/GirlNightmare
Summary: "If you peel a layer of the god skin off, he'll surely have the same face as the devil."Ignorance is a gift, Mephisto wishes he knew that earlier.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Reader - Relationship, Reader/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The warlock secrets

―SILENCE IS THE ROOT OF EVERYTHING.  
IF YOU SPIRAL INTO ITS VOID A HUNDRED VOICES WILL THUNDER MESSAGES YOU LONG TO HEAR."

There is no greater gift than the ignorance of the human being, everyone believes that knowing something is nothing more than a gift to open once and for all the eyes to what is hidden, but sometimes, all those things that we do not know are hidden for the simple reason of protecting ourselves, from what we really don't have to know, for our sake and our faith. They all think they know what is better for them, but I know the truth now, and nothing will be the same after knowing it, I will live my existence with that knowledge, I will carry the horror on my shoulders so that no one else should know, I will protect them from this, for they sake.

I am not someone important, I hope I never be, the attention is not appreciated and now that I have a secret to keep, my integrity only endangers, it is only natural my innate desire to want to share the punishment that was imposed on me with others, save them or damn them, depending on whoever gets my message, pure human nature, destroy or be destroyed. I want so much to reveal the truth, even when I know I shouldn't, my out of will will keep me afloat, since faith will never be able to do it again. In my world, anyone with enough willpower can bring demons to earth, beings that you could never give a face to, because simply they will never be as you think, we create a face to what never have one to give it a name, We resemble everything to our species, even when they are anything but similar to us, they have other languages and natures, traits that we could never understand, but still, we called them and they, like a child, learned from us, out of anger, greed , ego and emulated it, without the same parameters that we set ourselves, they never had our complications, the demons were what we will never be in their totality, free, without blocks to allow themselves to be carried out by pure evil, they do not obey standards, they create them and it's all our fault, we gave them the ideal and they improved it in ways we never could.

The magic has died, the ages have turned to ashes and with it, the past was blown away by the wind, but the memories that were recorded in burning fire on the earth remained, the recorded memories, the books still remained, bruised by time, but they remained, sheltered in secret or shattered places, underground and in places where no one would dare to go or even if they could, the language has changed so much that now they are nothing more than irregular scribbles. The only thing that has remained, is the memory, even now, the earth remembers what it was, remembers the vibrant magic that guided everything, now it is dead, it has mutated into something more difficult to find, they mutated in invocations, macabre games and others, But the truth of everything is that they do not work unless you really believe that they will, but no one believes anymore, there are those who say that if you do not hide something real, then no one will believe that it is real, therefore, it will be ignoring, these games They are ignored and ridiculed, if only they knew the truth, so ignorant, so lucky.

Magic transcended to new horizons and only those who really knew about it, could use it correctly, now they are only children's games that do not work like any other game would, sometimes they only bring problems, magic works against them and destroys those who played with it, it does not usually happen in reality, it is as simple as buying a toy that never worked in the first place and even if they work, they do not do it correctly, these people are never really "cured", because you cannot cure something that you cannot understand, we can only make them forget, as they say, ignorance is nothing more than a gift.

The correct term to refer to people like us, is "Witches and Warlocks", it depends on where you are, but the term is always the same, they are those who really have a link with the magic that lasts between the ashes of the earth, the Magic is not as anyone can expect it, it is not something like levitate a plate saying words in Latin, in reality, there is almost no magic said in Latin, they all had their own languages, the most functional, are those said in small town languages , those that nobody remembers now, magic is much more complicated than that. Any moderately good magician is capable of successfully invoking a demon, there are many, most that are easy to invoke are those that can be expelled from the earthly plane as long as holy water or a cross is at hand, even the material does not matter. of this, because it works just as well and the few high ranking demons that usually appear when they are summoned are not really what one might expect when thinking of demons, yes, they can look just like a human, but they are almost heavenly, for Ironic as that are, I would believe that the best word to define beings like them, is abstract, they have few traits similar to us, but that's all, they were all created to resemble something else, they do not usually speak, but when they do, they ask that let's never name its counterpart, the light from darkness, heaven from hell, so we don't, we never ask, not because we don't want to know, but because we won't believe their answers anyway, nobody believes in the bad guys in history.

They are not usually invoked too much, after all, they only serve to take revenge on others or do evil, no matter what kind of evil it is, but far from that, they really do not serve much more than for small things, each invocation has its own type of meaning and each creature invoked, its own rules. However, no one can really summon an angel, it is not that someone has tried, even those who possess magic for it, do not want to know that it exists up there, but everyone really wants to demonstrate its power, everyone can summon demons from the weakest to the more powerful, but only few can summon angels, even when conscious they never did. I remember one who did it, he was an old man, my teacher, he no longer had anything to lose, he used to teach the younger ones, but one day, he just didn't come back, we have a cabin lost in the woods, where you can invoke whatever you want quietly , It has so many barriers of protections that even if the being invoked flees, it would never go far, therefore, it is practically a law that invocations are made in that place, for the good of the people and other peoples far from ours. That's where that old man went one day and he never came back, even with his magic residues making a path, actually only took us in circles, he simply left, without leaving a real trace, there was nothing on him, no hair, no blood, nothing. Gradually, everyone stopped talking about him, it was normal, he was a powerful man, no one wanted to know what it was that came in that invocation that was strong enough to defeat someone at their level of magic, the children no longer remember either They all say that he only wanted to invoke some being, but, they do not remember his exact words, I do. They used to play while he was talking, so he told me about it, he said “I will summon an angel, I am old and I no longer have to lose anything or gain, the least I can wish for, it is the most requested knowledge among us, the truth. " And that was it, as quickly as the class passed, they left and so did he, but he was the only one who did not come back, even when they asked me, I did not say anything, I just said the same thing as everyone, because I was aware, I had Knowledge that should not be said, I assumed, that this was just one of those knowledge.

For years, I devoured my own guilt, which only resurfaced again and again, the acid destroyed my interior, but over the years, it simply became a scar that did not heal, sometimes it bled, sometimes not, but it was always there. The years passed and as I wanted, I learned everything I had to know to survive on my own, I never wanted the position of protector of the people, I did not feel that I could live long enough to fulfill it, not after what I would do. My improvement was only due to my deep desire for truth and redemption, I am fully selfish, I had the worst of truths in my hands and, even so, I kept it to myself, I do not deserve the good when my balance is so unbalanced. The disappointment was normal, knowing that someone who worked to be powerful enough, did not want the position of guardian, even so, they accepted it and everything took its course, naturally, a magician lives much longer than normal people, so I saw many come and go, but the same as always, remained. My people remained, there were never reasons to fight, wars are no longer necessary and even if there is evil, no one is served by a world in ruins, the demons know that and we, after eons, know it too.

So many years of learning to be able to reach my full potential, over the years, I had dedicated my entire life in learning about invocation, it was not strictly forbidden to invoke angels, but there was always the belief that the only pure thing that I should never desecrate the magic were the angels themselves, perhaps that was true or perhaps, it was the natural terror of knowing that what was hiding the afterlife, so no one did, even those who wanted to, could not either. The books on angels were banned years ago and even I don't even know, as my old teacher had such knowledge, of course, until I saw what he was really hiding. It was a common practice that the students whom he saw the most as potential were the ones who could choose something of his to keep as a reminder of who he was, keep his memory alive through us.

His house was small, it has everything you would expect from an old man's house, it smelled like a geriatric and had those hideous decorations of cloth gnomes and tablecloths with atrocious patterns, but nothing that really says “This is something that represents me, that will make you remember me "

Even when night came, I was still in that house, looking for whatever it was that would really show the essence of who my teacher was, but there was nothing, of course, until there was, it was in a bookcase that was falling apart, it seems that when he died, the magic that kept everything intact faded, it was only a matter of time before everything will collapse, there was a book, it was normal, like any other, but it looked particularly anticlimactic, it did not look old, it was perfectly preserved It was a fake book, it didn't surprise me, the old man always had those kinds of secrets, this one in particular, I didn't expect it. The passageway was a spiral one, a whisper and the stairs would be safe to go down, but they wouldn't last that long, this place wasn't meant to stay anyway. When I got to the end, there was nothing really, it was like a dungeon, with nothing, just some old and fuzzy maps, chairs covered in dust and some books, they were old and they had everything anyone could hope for, the art of alchemy, invocation and herbology, they are old books that you can find in libraries, but there is one that is really different, it is hidden in the wall, there are magic residues on the wall, I can feel it trembling between my fingers those residues, it seems that this magic it was a little stronger than the others, as if this book was important.

. . .

The book was, I remember seeing it in the notes on forbidden books, there were so many photos on covers that were recognizable anywhere, this book was one of those, it was about invocations, it was banned for the sole fact that it showed ways to break people. the creatures invoked, perhaps in an era that was normal, but now, just doing that would cause war, now everything is in harmony, but in his time, any creature served to protect ours. Before the sun's rays hit the earth, I just left everything as it was before I left, taking an old cloak from my master's bygone years, that would do for now.

There were so many things that I did not know about invocations, they were all practical, nothing more than deplorable, but in his time, I could not really blame them, everyone would do what they could to survive in ancient times, naturally the knowledge became more filthy the more dangerous. It was the creature, it was a book on how to cause Stockholm syndrome. There was no other way to name it.

Among all the pages, there was one that stood out, it was about invoking angels, it was written in my teacher's handwriting, I knew his signature, in addition to the obvious blocking magic of this page, it was a difficult spell but functional in the long run, no one who was of weak mental strength could see these pages, why?

There were notes everywhere, they were more ramblings than anything else, but among everything, there was something that caught my attention instantly, it was the last note, in a corner along with a drawing of a scribble, it was impossible to really know what it was, it seemed Blured and the little that was seen, it made no sense, it just had a silhouette similar to that of a human, but nothing more. What really made my skin tremble, was the note in that corner.

“Any warlock can summon a demon.

But never an angel.

My ritual went wonderfully!

T̸̶̢̛̠̯̞̳̖͓͕ͬ̈ͧͪ̑̌̓̃͜͠͝͠ͅh̸̨̡̯̙̞̠̬̻̜̝̅̍͒̋ͨ̓̏͗͟͢͜͟ẽ̶̵̷̵̵̸̡̛̝̩̜̼̰̗̹͚̈̊̔̈́̽͌̅ ̷̷̡̢̧ͪ̓̈́̓͒̅ͬ̚҉͖͖̬̲̣̹̣͈͞ằ̶̸̴̡̛͇̩̳͓̬̣̓̊̄̾͂̉͢͢͞ͅͅn̸̒̔͂ͫ̿̅ͫ̓҉̷̧̨̡̰̗͕̻̞͚̺͇͞͡g͊̂͑ͨͭ̒ͩ̔͏̨̨̢͘͜͡҉̣̙̥̰͓̹͉̳e̶̵̾͆̉̉̈̽͐̍͜҉̶̵̴̢͉͉̯͙̰͈̱ͅl̨̢ͭͦ̌͂ͥ̑͌ͦ͢͡͞҉̙̱̯̳͔̻̤͍͜͢ ̴̍̈̑ͪͣ͋̐ͫ͝͞͠҉̸̠̙̘̗͕͚̪͘͞ͅb̶̴̡̔ͭ̇͌̇̋̈́̚͘͡҉͕̝̱͇̰̙̜̠͡eͧ̀̈́ͧ̾͊̏̃҉̸̢̙̩͍̩̰̺̥̳͜͞g̵̸̵̸̷̵̶̙̘͇̮̫̫͎ͪͥ̋̑ͨ̑̒̃͞ͅg̵̨̨̢̯͎̦̣͎̰̪̝ͣ̃̄̄͂ͤ̽̈́̕͝͞͡e͐ͦͩ͛́̀̐̄͢҉̶͏҉҉̶̱̹̪͍̬͓̠ͅd̨̧̽̐ͥͦ͐̎ͥ̚͘͘͏̴̸͇͙̭̖͕̤̲͚͜ ̢̎̆̏̿͋̑̈̐͏̢̛̛͇͇̥̼͎̙̯̲̕m͆͑̔̀́͐ͮͨ͘̕͝҉̶̨̡̥̜͖̥̱̝̘̖͞ȩ̨̧̨͓͎̩̥̘͙͙̙̿͑̓̾͐ͣ͑ͩ͢͝͠ ̸̨̄ͩ̿̔͒̈́ͣ̃͝͏̧̡͏͍̱͚̤̗̫̳̩͜ṉ̷̵̨̡̨̺͉̺̙̼̰̪ͫͦ̎͛̂̒ͦ̌͘̕͡ỏ̑ͫͨ͊̽̉́͏̡̛̻͓͍͚͚̗̹̤̕͠͠͝t̡̢̛̯̼͙͉̩̭̫̞͐͑̇̏͂̄̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̷̸̸̛̖̯͎͈̖̩̤̞̐̽ͤ͑͌̔͛͒͠͞t͊̑̆̊̈̍ͤ̎͏̵̢̨̯̪̰͉̟̭͚͍͘͟͝o̶̴̡̝̣̹̠͇͉͇͎ͯ͋̓̿̓͐͑ͩ͘̕͡͝ ̵̧̑̐̅ͪͫ̏ͬͪ͠҉̵̶̷̩̭̳͇̬̘̺̣r̢̢̥͙̟̱̤̫̩̿̂͛ͨ͋ͮͬ̚͘̕͘͝͞ͅe̶̮͓̯̥͉͖̣̞̐͑͋̆̔ͫ͂̚̕̕̕͡͞͝t̢̾ͪ̍̎̔̋͛̐̕̕҉͏̛͏̭̰͚̼̰̗̯̖͟ư̷̶̶̡̨̰̗͇̟̣̲̩̦̆͑̊͛̆͊͐̚͝͝r̵̶̨̨̢̟͎̘̫̪̬͙͖ͫ̑͒̐̒ͨ͗ͣ͟͡n̅̃̋̓ͥ̈́ͩ̉͏͇̲̙͇̮͕͕̕͟͟͢͞͝͞ͅ ̷̨ͥ͌ͭ̌͗̏̅̚͝҉̴͎͉͈͇̫͎̟͖͢͢h̵̷̶̷̨̛͍̬̮͔̼͉͔̝ͫͭͦ̈́̃̋̀̈͘į̸̌̾̌ͯ̑͋̋̚̕҉͝͏͇̖̙̹̟̮̰̹m̴̷̡̛̩̩͖̹̮̦̥͓ͨͣ͌̎ͭ̎̏̀͢͝͝͝ ͤ͋͋ͥͩ͋̊ͣ҉̢͜͟͠͡͏͉̦͍̦̣͖̖̕ͅt̸̡̓͗͋̎̑̓͒̓͘͢҉̵̩̱̲̼̱̣̤͕ő̡ͯ̄̎́̐̄̌̕͏̸̺̩̻̮̹̫̣͕͠͠͞͡ ̶̢̨̨̢̫̳̗͕̖̟̣̹ͫ̒̎͌ͦ̾̒̇̕ḩ̵̓̂̆̈͊̐̐́͝҉̨͏̧̟̭͓͓̣̲̗̝͠ȩ̎̉ͮ͑̽͗ͤͫ͘̕͏̵̡͉̟̣̙̳̳͈͘ͅa̶̵̷̛͖̱̫̭̮̘̹͇̅̊̔ͦͧ͗̆̑͘̕͟͠v̢̧̨̤̪͇̣̯͖̮͌̇ͭ̈͌̂̾́͘͜͡ͅe̷̴̡̛̤͙̦̭͙̪̤ͯ̏ͯ́̒̓̽̚͜͜͜ͅň̂ͨ̑͗ͫ͒̇̕͝͏̶̯̙͖̜̜̭̖̱͜͡͝

The last part is erased, there were similar erasures, but none like this, whatever it was, seemed serious.

The only thing I can think of is that I feel like I'm one step closer to knowing the truth.


	2. The death of innocence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto enlists in a crusade for magical fauna in search of the materials necessary for the invocation of an angel.

―HUMANS TELL ME THEY IDOLISE ME, WANT TO BE LIKE ME, BUT I TELL THEM, "TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT MY LIFE"  
I'VE BEEN A VERY TORTURED SOUL.

The books that are considered prohibited, far from what the youngest may believe, the knowledge obtained from these are nothing more than a burden, the creation of these challenges the moral convictions of anyone with a pinch of empathy, due to the valuable knowledge that possess, the cleverest created the vessel for that knowledge, because that is what these books are, vessels of knowledge, their vessels are created at a price that few actually pay. Most are lined with demon skin, it is naturally the hardest material and the most recommended if you want to protect the book, it is not usually easy to destroy because once the demon is stripped of its skin it is common for them to die already. that their skin is their armor, but since the demons themselves are so afraid not to exist, they tie themselves to the book, in question, a book with a soul, they will curse anyone who wants to destroy them, depending on the kind of demon they will have the kind of protection and curse that this particular book causes, however, is of the worst kind. There are many kinds of demons that are used, but generally the worst books contain other limbs, the eyes serve well for this, usually the eyes of nymphs and unicorns are the most common, but this one is special, it had absolutely all the materials to really be listed as a cursed book of the highest class in existence. This is made of human skin, although this skin is not resistant to anything, the soul has a greater weight than that of other creatures, therefore, the curse is probably much more effective than if it were only from some other creature After all, humans among all creatures are the beings that fear death the most, therefore, they are the ones who will fight the most to keep the book intact. The eyes of each creature, give different protections to the book, the demon eyes generally turn to stone those who have a strong bond with evil, no one with that bond should even be in front of a book with such knowledge, those of nymphs curse the nature where the person steps, making it impossible just to cross from one point to another point with the book, because nature will do everything possible to block the way while still holding the book, but the worst is the human eye Not only is the person tied to the book a highly vengeful spirit but also, it usually brings with it the worst of fortunes, human eyes have different views from other creatures, these eyes are specific to hide things, pages rather, they are called "Judges" because if they see your soul and realize that your mental strength is weak, they will hide the pages and it will be practically impossible to know what they are hiding. Obviously, the practice was abolished years ago, because, although they were effective, the side effects were the worst, a scratch to the book and hell would be a paradise compared to the agony that would be experienced. It seems that contrary to everything, the book is in perfect condition and its aura is one of absolute peace, therefore, the idea that the book is to blame for the disappearance of my teacher is impossible.

The materials for the invocation are not difficult to find, they never really are, the only thing to be extremely careful about is their procedure, such as creating a potion, a single mistake and you can actually have something completely different. , the procedure is everything in the invocation, far from what can be expected, it is particularly specific, a mixture between invocations of worshipers and demons, the difference is that in reality there is little information about the angels, there is no way to protect yourself or Knowing the nature of these mythical beings, even deep down, I know that they would not be so forgiving of anyone who dares to disturb them, it is common sense that deity-like beings are arrogant and consider any race alien to them, inferior in everything, they are not wrong. There is something more spiritual in an angel, they are beings of legends, and even when they exist, nobody knows anything about them, the kingdom of heaven is a path that nobody can cross, it has so many protections that nobody tried again after many never returned , they probably now wander between kingdoms eternally. How unfortunate.

The list of elements is quite small, I suppose that what is not difficult to achieve, it makes up for with a procedure that is difficult;

ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴄᴀɴᴅʟᴇꜱ  
ɴʏᴍᴘʜ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀꜱ  
ᴜɴɪᴄᴏʀɴ ʜᴏʀɴ ᴘᴏᴡᴅᴇʀ  
ʜᴀʀᴘɪᴀ ꜰᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ  
ᴇʏᴇꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴇɴᴛᴀᴜʀ  
ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ  
ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʜᴀɪʀ

ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ: ɪᴛ ɪꜱ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇᴅᴜʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴄᴏꜱᴛꜱ.

ɪɴ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴄɪʀᴄʟᴇ, ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀᴛᴛᴇʀɴ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠɪɴɢ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ, ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴄᴀɴᴅʟᴇꜱ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ.

ᴛʜᴇ ɴʏᴍᴘʜ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀꜱ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʙᴏɪʟᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜɴɪᴄᴏʀɴ ʜᴏʀɴ ᴘᴏᴡᴅᴇʀ, ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴀ ᴠɪᴏʟᴀᴄᴇᴏᴜꜱ ʟɪQᴜɪᴅ ɪꜱ ᴏʙᴛᴀɪɴᴇᴅ.

ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀʀᴘɪᴀ ꜰᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ʙᴇ ᴋᴇᴘᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴏɴᴇʀ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ, ᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴡɪꜱᴇ, ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴇᴀʀ.

ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ɪꜱ ᴍɪxᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʜᴀɪʀ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪxᴛᴜʀᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴍᴇᴛᴀʟ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴜʀɴᴇᴅ ᴍᴇᴀᴛ.

ɪᴛ ɪꜱ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪɴᴄᴇɴꜱᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʀɴᴇʀꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄɪʀᴄʟᴇ ᴏꜰ ɪɴᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴇᴠᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴏᴍᴀ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴇxᴘᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ.

ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴꜱᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀxɪᴍᴜᴍ ʀᴇꜱᴘᴇᴄᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇɪᴛʏ, ᴏɴᴇ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ᴡᴇᴀᴋɴᴇꜱꜱ.

ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ɪꜱ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ɴᴜᴅᴇ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪꜱ ɴᴏ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴇᴀᴋɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴛʜᴀɴ ꜱʜᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏʀɴ.

ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴏᴘᴛɪᴏɴ ɪꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀɪʙᴜᴛᴇ ᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴘʀɪᴄᴇᴅ ᴘᴏꜱꜱᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ʜᴀꜱ ʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴘᴏꜱꜱɪʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ

ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏɪʟᴇʀ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴘᴏᴜʀᴇᴅ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴇᴇᴛ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴘᴇʟʟ ɪꜱ ʀᴇᴘᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴀᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʏᴇꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴇɴᴛᴀᴜʀ.

ɪᴛ ɪꜱ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ɪɴᴠᴏᴋᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴡɪꜱʜ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪɴᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ.

ᴍᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇʀᴄʏ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴏᴜʟ.

It is as grim as one might think it, however I can only think of how my master knew the knowledge of angel summoning, I guess in the end I will never be able to know it from his own mouth. Doing a quick little check on the materials I have, I write down what I still need.

. . .

Nymph fingers.

The forest is naturally a hidden place, there are many, ours is a spell from the magic forest, a quick whisper and magic flows in the entrance, between two weeping oaks, the faces of both trunks twist in an agonized expression before open an entrance, everything is so different from the normal forest, here there are fairies, imp and everything that someone who does not know magic can imagine, the boiling metal knife feels heavy in my fingers, they are the only metals capable of destroying bones and even the most difficult materials, such as the horns of a unicorn. Nymphs are beautiful fairies that are usually found in lakes, they swim and talk with the little moondust fairies, they are not dangerous, they are almost like normal humans, only they are of distinctive colors along with small wings as fragile as a mosquito net , their laughter is unmistakable that even from afar, I can hear them laugh while showering in the lakes.

They do not usually set foot on the ground unless it is the season to migrate, and even still, they usually go from the water, but every good witch knows that there is no nymph that can resist Koi fish, they are naturally predatory, and few of them survive. until they reach the lakes where the Koi fish live, they are also polymorphic creatures, when they are in the water they have a mermaid tail with scales full of amethyst embroidery, but when they are on land, they say that their skins are the most pristine existing, they used to be hunted for their meat, that, until it was known that eating them was toxic to any species.

With a silencing spell, use a shovel and dig a hole, not so deep, but deep enough that no one can get out unless with magic or claws big enough to dig into the ground, some illusory blades to make you believe There wasn't a trap there, and on top of that, some Koi fish are the best warm that money can buy.

It is not long before the impressive smell of nymphs attracts one, they do not usually fight for food, they are naturally protective of each other, it is normal that the youngest females are the ones that eat first, and judging by their appearance, the one that is About is a young woman, their wings are smaller and their color is only one, they have not yet reached their maturity stage, they are characterized by having a greenish skin, still being the time where they discover with what element of nature is linked, since at birth, they are all green due to the fact of being born on earth and over time, they develop their own abilities to their kind. She has probably never seen a human, they are the most innocent, as expected, she steps on the false leaves and falls, they do not hurt themselves, as long as where they are damaged they have some natural element, they will always heal, therefore, the pain it's nothing more than a sting for them so she just ignores the pain and their situation as if she wanted she could ask her sisters for help, she seems more interested in sniffing the Koi fish, even if they never tried it, all of them are programmed to feel a strong attraction to the scent of Koi fish, even when I cannot tell the difference between a different fish myself. The well is covered by a blocking circle, therefore, everything that happens inside it will not be heard outside, therefore, the poor creature is doomed.

She does not notice me, until it is too late, I quickly jump into the circle and take out the knife, I can notice her expression between curious and terrified, she does not know what kind of creature I am, nor will she have the possibility of knowing it, she feels the environment and she screams, her voice is like breaking glass, but at higher frequencies, no one will come for her. Before she tries to defend herself, I take her hair in my hands, I can see how she tries to pull while using her little nails and lets out broken whimpers calling for her sisters. The knife feels light as I stab into his belly, over and over again, there is a sickening splash and the smell of scorched meat fills my nostrils, his screams getting worse as his skin burns and his organs boil, thanks to the metal doing its thing. , she's convulsing as she scratches my arms trying to push the knife away, old females have powerful nails, but she's just a baby, her nails are as powerful as a human baby's, she's gagging before throwing up my arm, I assume the pain must be too much, his vomit burns my skin, it is his last way to defend himself from me, but being so young his acid vomit feels like placing ice and salt on the skin, ending his suffering, a clean cut, trait her neck, the golden blood stains my arms and much of my pants and shoes, the scent is metallic, I know that soon her blood will petrify, so using the water that I brought, I dump it on both of us, she even in this wayshe looks majestic, her skin cracks as I cleanly cut her fingers and store them in a preservative jar, it won't be long before her corpse turns to dust, her texture will be unmistakable to her sisters, only a nymph can turn to dust from moon, after all. I keep all my stained clothes, which are petrifying and I put on the new clothes, and even so, the aroma of scorched meat is still there, it won't be long before they look for it, with a spell of wind, the traces of the circle and the illusory leaves are removed from the place, in the same way, the wind follows my orders and whispers to the nymphs, after what I have done, the least they deserve is to know where their sister is and while I run towards the door of both worlds , I hear her meandering steps and before leaving that majestic world, I hear the cries of her sisters and the earth itself cry for the loss of its beloved daughter.

. . .

I don't feel as much guilt as I should, maybe it's because we were always taught that, if there is something important in what we do, the consequences don't matter, is this really that important?

I ignore the feeling that there is something wrong with all this that really feels off and I keep the fingers that at this point are already dry of golden blood, some have small traces of petrified stone. It's so ironic, I'm summoning something as pure as an angel, killing innocent creatures.

Why does this all feel so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather a look at the kind of world in which all this is set, naturally in the following chapters we will continue to explore a little about the creatures and how bloody it is a world where there are worse predators than humans.  
> I think it must be quite obvious that nothing good comes out if to invoke an angel, the living example of purity, one must use such... peculiar materials :D  
> Well, remember to leave comments and kudos.  
> Peace my kids

**Author's Note:**

> Mephisto is you, the fic is an excuse to get better at horror writing and do self-indulgent crap.  
> Everything is in a world where magic and astral creatures exist.  
> This is a murky fic with torture, blood, abuse and explicit misery :D.  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
